Trahison
by ARnoFool
Summary: POV Shoichi pendant la deuxième moitié de l'épisode 171, à la fin du Choice. Parce que ça m'a crevé les yeux en voyant l'expression de Shoichi après le "boum" de Genkishi : Genkishi/Shoichi.


_**Disclaimer**__ :_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas - sinon on verrait beaucoup plus Spanner - il appartient à Akira Amano. Je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cet OS.

_**Spoiler :**_ de l'épisode 171 à l'épisode 173.

_**Note 1 :**_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais c'est la première fois que je poste. Je suis quasiment sûre que quand je relirais dans trois mois, je trouverais plein de défauts, mais faut bien commencer un jour.

_**Note 2 :**_ Ecrit en écoutant « Feel Good Inc », de Gorillaz. Et aussi « Song for a Jedi », de Dionysos.

* * *

**Gen-chan**

**

* * *

**

Mon attention est fixée sur ce que je peux percevoir du combat entre Yamamoto-kun et Genkishi à travers les transmetteurs.

« Genkishi…

Je sais que Yamamoto-kun n'est pas du genre à tuer ses adversaires, mais il pourrait ne pas avoir le choix. _Tu_ pourrais ne pas lui laisser le choix.

Genkishi. Mon Gen-chan.

Tu l'as toujours aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours appartenu à Byakuran-san, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Je l'ai toujours su et pourtant… Je suppose qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu tiendrais suffisamment à moi pour me rejoindre quand j'ai trahi.

Tu sais, si je me suis retourné contre Byakuran-san, ce n'est pas seulement pour l'empêcher de détruire le dernier monde qu'il n'a pas encore asservi. Non, pas seulement. C'est pour toi aussi. Je pensais que si tu voyais quel monstre il est réellement, tu me reviendrais.

Mais tu préfères continuer à lutter pour ce monstre, tu vas jusqu'à utiliser cette saleté d'anneau qui détruit petit à petit ta raison, aussi sûrement qu'un poison. Si tu te voyais, mon Gen-chan, je ne reconnais plus cet homme qui me rendait si heureux, quand je suis devenu le chef de la base Melone. Celui qui venait me voir en cachette des autres, qui me faisait rire et ressentir.

Si tu savais, mon amour, à quel point ça fait mal de ne plus savoir si on s'en veut réellement d'avoir crée un monstre. Car après tout, si Byakuran-san n'avait pas eu accès aux connaissances des autres mondes, tu serais mort. Mort de maladie. S'il n'y avait pas accès, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais rencontrés.

Ça y est. Tu as perdu, mon amour, tu as honte. Tu voulais gagner, pour lui. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Yamamoto-kun ne t'as pas achevé. Je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment compris sa brève explication. Pour toi, il n'y a pas d'autre raison que l'honneur – fusse-t-il celui de quelqu'un d'autre - ou l'envie de meurtre, pour tuer.

Ferme les yeux, mon amour, laisse moi faire. Laisse nous défaire Byakuran-san. Lorsqu'il ne sera plus, je reviendrais te chercher, je te guérirais de cette obsession que tu as pour lui mais en attendant, repose toi. Oublie-le. Oublie-moi, si jamais tu penses encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi. Oublie tout, tu t'es bien battu. »

Je sursaute. Il se passe quelque chose, tu parles avec une des couronnes funéraires, surement par transmission. Les fleurs de Kikyo ? Mais que va-t-il…

Tu parles de Kikyo, qui serait un menteur. Vous parlez de quelque chose qui serait « sur ordre de Byakuran » Tu implores Byakuran-san. Tu hurles de douleur.

Yamamoto panique. J'essaye de savoir pourquoi.

« -Yamamoto-kun, qu'arrive-t-il à Genkishi ? »

Le gamin a l'air complètement paniqué.

« -Les plantes sur son corps grandissent. Je ne sens aucune intention meurtrière de sa part et… Ce n'est pas une illusion de sa part ! »

Il... Tu… Non ! Il ne va pas faire ça ! Byakuran-san ne va pas te… J'ai peur de comprendre :

« -Que dis-tu ? »

Tu hurles toujours de douleur, tu crois toujours en lui.

« -Je reste avec Byakuran-sama », dis-tu. Avec lui, hein ? Alors, quoi que je fasse pour te ramener vers moi, cela ne servira à rien.

Un cri, sûrement Yamamoto-kun. Une explosion…

Je suis dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux, où tout est amorti. J'entends Spanner à côté de moi, il confirme ce à quoi je ne crois pas encore :

« Le signal de la flamme provenant de Genkishi a disparu ».

Non. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je _refuse_ d'y croire. Et pourtant, l'information, la vérité, l'horrible vérité parvient lentement jusqu'à moi. Il est… Mon Gen-chan est… mort. Je sens un abattement, une lassitude immense tomber sur mes frêles épaules. Il est mort, à quoi bon ? Byakuran-san à gagné, Genkishi lui est resté fidèle jusqu'au bout.

J'entends Tsunayoshi-kun, lui n'y crois toujours pas.

« -C'est… »

C'est injuste. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Gen-chan, mais toi tu es resté fidèle jusqu'au bout à une personne pour laquelle tu n'étais qu'un pion. Byakuran. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, juste parce qu'il s'en était lassé !

« -C'est la vraie nature de notre ennemi, les Millefiores ! De Byakuran-san! »

Tu vas voir, Gen-chan, je vais te venger. Te venger !

Tsunayoshi-kun et ses Gardiens ont l'air décidé, eux aussi. Très bien, nous allons voir qui a la meilleure stratégie Byakuran-san ! Je vais le venger, je vais venger Genkishi et réparer mon erreur. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, ni toi, ni les autres mondes que Byakuran-san a détruit. Il faut que je sois au moins capable de protéger ce monde.

Quant à notre histoire, elle restera un secret, personne n'a besoin d'en connaître l'existence. Je suis le dernier à savoir qu'un jour nous avons été amants. Et peut-être que Spanner le sait aussi, il a toujours été très observateur, et puis cette lueur amusée qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il me croisait juste après que nous nous soyons vus… Oui, Spanner le sait certainement aussi, mais il n'en parlera pas. Il sait garder un secret.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop bizarre ?


End file.
